


Encounters

by Peas



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peas/pseuds/Peas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally the way Ankh treats him is much different from usual. These moments are precious to Eiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preening

Their brief encounters were rejuvenating, however few and far between. It was like something almost imagined, it was so unacknowledged and ignored on both of their parts. The first time, Eiji thought for sure that he had indeed imagined it. Chiyoko had given him some menial task to do, and Eiji had happily obliged. He stood in the kitchen by himself, putting away dishes. His mind had been completely engulfed in the task, he didn't even notice Ankh at the door.  
“Eiji,” Ankh finally spoke up. Eiji made a noise, having been startled out of his daze way too abruptly. Ankh tilted his head slightly as he moved away from the door frame and skirted around Eiji to the refrigerator. Eiji blankly watched Ankh tear a popsicle out of its wrapper. Ankh took a big, aggressive bite. Eiji smiled dumbly, the familiarity of the image comforting.  
“What?” Ankh barked at him. It wasn't said angrily, it was only Ankh's usual tone of voice.  
“Don't you ever get a brain freeze from doing that?” Eiji found himself asking. He hadn't been thinking about that at all, honestly. However, he had thought of it at some point before, which was what allowed him to have something appropriate to ask.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Ankh replied, sounding annoyed. Eiji nodded his head, taking Ankh's answer as a simple 'no'. Ankh didn't think this about his answer, to him it was a legitimate question that Eiji didn't seem to want to answer. Ankh reached out to grab the collar of Eiji's color infused shirt, dragging the rider close.  
“What do you mean, my brain should freeze?” he demanded. The ridiculousness of it made Eiji laugh, he couldn't contain it. His laugh angered Ankh more. Ankh pulled on Eiji's ridiculous shirt roughly, causing Eiji's head to roll around slightly. Ankh repeated his question angrily now that his fighter had realized that he was serious about things.  
“Sometimes when people eat cold things too fast you get like... a headache, that's a brain freeze. Your head hurts because it's too cold,” was the explanation. Ankh stared at him. He was really close. Just as Eiji was about to brush Ankh's hand away, Ankh shook him again.  
“What are you making that face for?” Ankh hissed. Eiji didn't know what kind of face he was making, so he didn't know what his flippy-haired buddy was talking about. So he smiled. Ankh demanded to be told why Eiji kept smiling like that. Between all of the shaking and yelling, Eiji couldn't think straight anymore.  
“Because you're you,” he found his mouth spurting the words that made no real sense at all. The words that made Ankh freeze.

“What?” Ankh said maybe a full minute later. Quietly. So quietly. Eiji reached up to Ankh's hand, which was still stretching out his shirt, and wrapped his fingers around the strange red fist.  
“I don't know, when you do something I expect from you, it makes me smile- even sometimes when you're mad at me,” Eiji shrugged, “Because we're friends, right?”  
“Nothing you do makes me smile,” Ankh replied, deadpan. Eiji suddenly felt his chest hurt.  
“You just don't smile,” Eiji said. He didn't want Ankh to know how much that had bothered him. The Greeed narrowed his eyes, and Eiji knew immediately that he hadn't been able to hide it and that Ankh could tell. Ankh's head tilted from one side to another, maybe a few times, Eiji didn't know. Ankh slowly released his fighter's shirt, allowing his fingers to mimic Eiji's. Eiji blinked, realizing that Ankh was holding his hand. He averted his eyes, he didn't know what was going on. Ankh took a step in, pushing Eiji backwards- Eiji's butt bumped into the counter top. He held his breath, pinned between the counter and Ankh's borrowed body.  
“Eiji,” Ankh hissed at him. Eiji looked at him, knowing he could no longer avoid eye contact. Ankh met his gaze briefly, reaching up with his free hand. He began to tug lightly at strands of Eiji's hair. Eiji stared, paralyzed. He didn't understand at all what was happening. Ankh continued to pick at his hair naturally. As it continued, Eiji realized how much care Ankh was putting into whatever it was he was doing to him. He was concentrating so intently on it.  
“Thank you,” he muttered, not knowing what else to say. Eiji could feel his chest pounding. His head felt foggy, he wished he understood what was happening. Ankh smiled lightly with one corner of his mouth and suddenly walked away, letting go of Eiji's hand roughly. Eiji let a few seconds pass, making sure Ankh was really gone. He ran to go look at himself in the mirror to find that Ankh hadn't changed his hairstyle at all. Eiji pouted at himself in the mirror, he was the same.


	2. Nest

What Eiji considers the second encounter was much less subtle. It had happened a little over a week after the first, just enough time for Eiji to talk himself out of believing he had experienced it. He walked into the attic they shared in Cous Coussier to find new sheets on his bed, with pillows and a blanket. He spun to look at Ankh's perch. As expected, Ankh was lounging up there, long limbs folded across one another lazily.  
“Did Chiyoko get us new things?” Eiji asked him brightly. Ankh made a noise and sat up.  
“No.”  
“Hina?”  
“No.”  
“It was you?” Eiji said without hesitation. Of course it had been Ankh, the annoyance and anger in Ankh's voice had made it apparent even without an answer.  
“Why?” Eiji asked next, “What for? I don't need any of these things.”  
“Fine,” Ankh bounded down from his perch sourly. Eiji grabbed Ankh's arm.  
“Wait! I just want to know why you would do this,” Eiji's voice was sincere and amiable. Ankh turned his head. Eiji smiled at him. Ankh clicked his tongue, a signal that he was giving in.

“I wanted...” Ankh started, and stopped for a minute, “What do humans do?”  
“What do humans do with what? What did you want, Ankh? I'll help,” Eiji offered when he determined it was his turn to speak.  
“I thought you should sleep somewhere better. Is it better? Do you like it?” Ankh sounded angry.  
“Yes,” Eiji said softly, “I like it very much. Why would you do something like this for me?”  
“I wanted to make your nest nice.”  
“What?” Eiji coughed. Ankh shrugged his shoulders with an air of annoyance. Eiji slowly started to piece it together. Ankh, of course, was a bird Greeed. It was only natural that he would act like a bird occasionally, or think of things in those parameters.  
“I'm a human, Ankh,” Eiji found himself speaking. It wasn't what he wanted to say at all. In actuality he would have liked to ask his friend a million questions about birds.  
“Okay,” Ankh made the sound in his throat, “How do humans impress a potential mate?”  
“What?” Eiji let go of Ankh's arm.  
“I knew that you wouldn't understand,” Ankh shook his head.  
“We can't mate, though,” Eiji stuttered, just as confused as Ankh had claimed. Ankh gazed at him steadily, obviously not bothered by his chosen one's idiocy.

“You just said that you would help,” Ankh hissed at him, only pretending to be agitated. Eiji swallowed. It was obvious now that Ankh was the most aware of his weak spot and was manipulating him with it. Even knowing this, Eiji didn't mind.  
“I will,” he mumbled, feeling shaky. The nervousness was beginning to sink in. Ankh had just confessed to him, right? There had been no indications at all before that Ankh had wanted to be with him. Not even any indications of Ankh really even wanting to be his friend. Was this a dream? Eiji's breath caught. If this was a dream, it was his own fantasy. This must be what he wanted, right? Deciding that it must be that he loved the Greeed, Eiji wrapped his arms around him.  
“Eiji,” the word sounded soft, and not angry at all. It was rare for Ankh to say his name like that. Ankh tugged Eiji's head away from his shoulder. It was enough for Eiji to accept that he wasn't dreaming, this didn't change the fact he had admitted to himself his real feelings.  
“You don't have to try to impress me, Ankh. How you usually are is fine,” he said quietly, letting his arms drop away. Suddenly Ankh grabbed him.

The kiss was rough. Eiji knew he didn't know how to kiss, and he didn't know if Ankh did, either. It always impressed Eiji, how little he knew about Ankh. He wasn't thinking about that now, though. He was completely absorbed into the kiss, Ankh's kiss, that hurt and left him out of oxygen. Ankh ran his fingers through Eiji's hair, closing his fist around a clump of it and pulling the rider's head to the side. With Eiji's neck exposed beautifully, he pressed his lips to the skin. Eiji gasped slightly, the sensation completely new to him. He knew that if he could see Ankh's face, Ankh would be smirking at him. This made Eiji smile until Ankh bit down lightly on his earlobe. Eiji grabbed Ankh's waist, trying to pull the Greeed as close to him as possible. What his body was going through, whatever it was, Eiji knew he wanted more of it. It wasn't truly in his head. He had no idea what was happening to him, or what Ankh was doing to him.  
“A-Ankh,” he stuttered getting the name out. The one whose name had been called halted his onslaught. Eiji could feel Ankh's breath on his neck, waiting.

“Could you just kiss me?” Eiji asked nervously, feeling a little embarrassed to hear words like that coming out of his mouth. Ankh's eyes narrowed and Eiji looked away. Ankh pulled Eiji's chin towards him, pausing momentarily. He was searching Eiji's eyes and Eiji wanted nothing more than to look away from him.  
“I desire you, this body desires satisfaction,” Ankh's breath was hot on Eiji's lips. Eiji felt his eyes widen. Ankh's eyes slid shut as he closed the tiny gap between their lips. Eiji relaxed into it quickly, he wanted Ankh's kiss so much. It continued, Eiji slowly learning how to move, becoming comfortable with it. Their mouths barely separated, tongues aggressive for control over the other. Ankh pulled away very slowly, allowing Eiji to bite his bottom lip as they separated. Eiji's head made minute movements a few times, as if he was going to kiss Ankh again, but he didn't. Ankh slowly pulled his arms away, the two of them not loosing eye contact.   
“There's a yummy,” Ankh said slowly under his breath. He was flushed and his mouth wet. Eiji was sure he looked the same. He quickly leaned forward to give Ankh a peck on the cheek before using the back of his arm to wipe his face. Ankh lead him out of their room, out of the restaurant, and down the street.


	3. Suffering

Eiji waited for Ankh to say something to him. To make another move. To try to impress him again. Slowly the days started to go by and Ankh didn't acknowledge anything from the second encounter. Eiji slowly started to accept that maybe he had made it up, or that Ankh was no longer interested. It was weeks without any mention. Eiji had gotten himself hurt in battle. He laid on the ground in the abandoned factory, completely exhausted. Ankh marched over with an air of superiority to look down at him. Eiji didn't mind this, he was more consumed with thinking about how sore his body was.  
“Can you get up?” Ankh asked, his voice laden with irritation. Eiji let out a small moan, wondering if he was going to pass out. Ankh made a clicking noise, head swinging away, disgruntled.  
“Ankh...” Eiji managed to call to him. He could feel a tear roll. Ankh saw this and made another noise, squatting down beside Eiji.  
“You shouldn't use combos when you're already hurt,” Ankh scolded him. Eiji could feel himself really crying now. Ankh kneeled down and pulled Eiji's torso up out of the dirt.  
“You'll be fine,” Ankh muttered at him. All Eiji could think about was how much his body burned. Ankh placed his free hand, his right hand, on Eiji's cheek. Eiji leaned his face into it gladly, the creature's rough skin slightly comforting. Eiji started to breathe heavily, trying to concentrate on that to distract himself from the pain. He felt Ankh kiss his forehead but he didn't realize it until later.

“Can you stand now?” Ankh asked. It had been a long time with Eiji's head in his lap. Eiji slowly opened his eyes to look back at him.  
“I want to stay here like this,” Eiji found himself saying honestly, he was slightly delusional. Ankh made a noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh. Eiji forced a smile. Ankh slid out from under him gently, moving to straddle Eiji instead.  
“That hurts,” Eiji winced, Ankh's added weight on his torso making him dizzy. Ankh grabbed Eiji's shoulders strongly, leaning over to float his head above Eiji. Their noses brushed. Ankh caught Eiji's lips quickly before moving to Eiji's jaw and throat, readjusting himself as necessary. Eiji remained quiet, he didn't have the energy to talk to Ankh, or to return Ankh's gestures. Ankh completely ignored Eiji's occasional moans and winces, whether or not they were caused by pain or romantic desire. Eiji knew he was completely defenseless against anything Ankh wanted. The birdman managed to get Eiji out of his bohemian shirt without causing him too much pain in the process. Eiji's back arched as Ankh's hands worked over bruises and nipples and Ankh smirked at him with satisfaction. Eiji opened his mouth but couldn't make any words, his head being assaulted with too many sensations to process. What came out instead was some sort of choked moan that seemed to signal to Ankh that it was time to stop sitting on his fighter.

So he used this opportunity to pull Eiji's pants away, the elastic waistband made it easy. Eiji saw Ankh roll his eyes at Eiji's gaudy undergarments, which were also quickly removed. Eiji said Ankh's name quietly, voice almost giving out.  
“You desire this, too,” Ankh told him flatly. Eiji couldn't answer, and didn't try to. Ankh was right. Eiji wanted to ask questions, he had so many. Why was Ankh doing this to him now? Why had Ankh ignored him for so many weeks? Ankh probably saw the questions in Eiji's expression, but he didn't answer them. He hated answering Eiji's questions because he didn't want to expose himself for what he really was, especially not to Eiji. He pushed the human's legs apart to a cry of pain. Ignoring it, he lowered his mouth to Eiji's penis, running his thin fingers along the length. Eiji tried to grip at the ground, but the packed dirt provided no traction so he could only hold onto himself as Ankh's hot wet mouth slowly covered all of him. Ankh worked his tongue and lips very slowly, he didn't want to overstimulate someone who was only barely conscious to begin with. Eiji's breathing became heavy and erratic, his chest moving visibly under the demanding task. He clawed at himself as Ankh's head began to bob at a regular pace. It wasn't long at all before he reached his limit, a strong guttural noise coming from his throat. Ankh looked at Eiji, locking eyes with him as he spit out the cum into his left hand. He wiped it on one of Eiji's bruises, causing him to wince.

“Is that all?” Ankh asked condescendingly. Eiji felt like he was seeing stars, but all he could see was Ankh staring at him like that. He didn't know how to respond. It was the first time he had ever had sexual contact with anyone, and he didn't know what was expected of him. Had he disappointed Ankh? Ankh smirked with satisfaction when he saw the distress begin to show up on Eiji's face.  
“You'll satisfy my desire now,” Ankh told him. Eiji managed to nod his head, he knew what Ankh was going to do to him now. He was completely distracted from most of the pain his body was in, now. Ankh licked his fingers and pulled one of Eiji's legs out of the way before pushing one of the fingers into him. Eiji's face scrunched up in pain as it had been only minutes before. Eiji covered his face with his arm, but Ankh pulled it away. He grabbed at Ankh's free arm desperately. Ankh smirked at him, adding a finger and tugging at Eiji's insides roughly. Eiji cried out, pain and desire apparent. Ankh removed his hand, watching Eiji's chest rise and fall. Eiji's fingers squeezed his arm lightly.

Ankh removed his constricting red jeans, and crawled close to the injured boy. Eiji watched him, eyes wide, ready. Neither of them expected Eiji to be able to stand both his injuries and Ankh's potential thrusts, but they both knew that they had to try. Eiji's body buckled as Ankh pressed into him the first time, but he managed to keep himself from vocalizing his pain. Ankh wrapped his arms around Eiji's legs, adjusting himself into the best position. He watched Eiji's breathing carefully, the last thing he wanted was for Eiji's body to give up in the middle.  
“Go ahead,” it was the first thing Eiji had said in a while. Ankh smirked at him as Eiji nodded. Ankh didn't start out gingerly, he didn't want to. Eiji's gasped repeatedly, his eyes squeezed shut. Ankh's hips collided with Eiji's butt cheeks with just audible slaps. He watched Eiji carefully, so carefully, and Eiji knew this. Each of Ankh's thrusts not only sent a wave of pleasure, but the force also caused a small ripple of pain through Eiji's torso. He reached towards Ankh, not knowing what to do with this hands.

Ankh bent over, allowing Eiji to wrap his toned arms around him. He wanted to push his borrowed body as far as he could go with it, and in this moment he had never felt more of it. His head felt heavy, his face hot, sweaty, his hips moving automatically with desire. The places where Eiji touched, grasped, at him tingled and sent shivers down his spine. Ankh slowed his onslaught, watching Eiji's face. Eiji moaned from the change of pace and cracked an eye open to look back at Ankh. Eiji licked his bottom lip, dizzy and breathing heavily. Ankh pulled his waist away, paused, and pushed back into Eiji quickly. A shout. Eiji grabbed Ankh's waist desperately. Pleased with this reaction, Ankh repeated it. He would have done so again, but his desire to fuck Eiji as hard as possible overpowered his thought process. He sat back up, again slightly out of Eiji's reach, to thrust faster than before. His body felt hot and he couldn't think straight. His body's dick sliding in and out of Eiji with so much friction and warmth was intoxicating. Thinking about this sent him over the edge and his body convulsed as he let out a small whimper. Eiji looked at Ankh with his wide eyes, his hair dripping with sweat. Ankh laughed once, slowly sliding out of his new lover. Eiji moaned lightly when Ankh's length was gone, he could feel his body gaping.


	4. Ticklish

Eiji didn't remember how he had gotten back to Cous Coussier after that. He just knew that he had woken up there later, completely bandaged up. He couldn't ask Ankh about it. They both acted as if nothing had happened. Eiji didn't understand why Ankh wouldn't mention it. When he was injured, had he been delusional and imagined it? Eiji knew this wasn't the case. He thought sometimes that Ankh couldn't bring it up just like he couldn't bring it up. Eiji found himself trying to get Ankh alone. The only time this happened was at night, when they were supposed to be sleeping, he couldn't say anything then. All the other times, they couldn't be alone. Someone was around, or they were busy fighting something or another. As more and more days went by, Eiji decided that he would have to talk to the birdman at night. It took him a few days after deciding this to work up the courage. He had played the conversation in his head a hundred times, a hundred different ways. Until he found himself standing in the dark, gazing at Ankh's sleeping face. He couldn't decide how to wake him up. He watched him for a while, admiring how calm Ankh looked while he slept. Suddenly those eyes snapped open and squinted at him.

“Eiji,” he said heavily. Eiji took a step back, only because he was suddenly nervous. There had been a particularly complicated battle, and Birth had outdone him. Eiji wondered if Ankh was disappointed in him. Eiji wondered if this was a good time. Ankh sat up slowly, maintaining their eye contact. Eiji smiled at him, he didn't know what to do. Everything he had planned suddenly vanished from his mind. He knew he had to say something. Ankh stared expectantly.  
“A-Ankh, I... I love you,” he stuttered. Ankh's face showed surprise, and it was easy to tell even in the dim light from the window. Eiji had surprised himself, but it was one of the things he had imagined saying. Ankh climbed down slowly from his perch, which was not something that often happened.  
“I was wondering how long it would take you,” Ankh said, “To approach me.”  
“I'm sorry,” Eiji looked down. It was not any of the answers he would have expected.  
“You desire the satisfaction from before?” Ankh asked. Eiji made a face, it was a weird sentence. He didn't know why Ankh had phrased it that way.  
“No,” he answered, “I love you. Just you.”  
“That's a human emotion,” Ankh said. Eiji turned away, feeling hurt. Wasn't desire also a human emotion? All that could play in Eiji's head was the way Ankh had looked at him when he had fucked him. There was no way Ankh didn't love him.

“Eiji?” Ankh asked, not sounding very concerned.  
“Am I supposed to pretend that these things with you don't happen?” Eiji asked quietly. There was silence so Eiji turned his head to peek at his Greeed.  
“I don't want to force you,” Ankh said when their eyes met.  
“Waiting until I was completely incapacitated isn't forcing me?” the next question. Ankh scrunched his nose in frustration. He hated answering Eiji's questions. Eiji said something trivial about loving him and Ankh didn't respond to that, either. He watched Eiji's face carefully, he had learned a while ago how to read the rider's emotions accurately. He was confused to find sadness.  
“Ankh, why did you do that to me?” Eiji asked. Ankh clicked his tongue, curls bouncing as his head moved. Eiji waited, knowing that Ankh would answer.  
“You're the only person I can trust,” Ankh said. Eiji felt strangely satisfied with this answer, more than he expected himself to.  
“I'm the same,” Eiji decided to say. It was the truth. Ankh was the first person he had gotten this close to. Eiji rushed to hug him, throwing his arms around the small waist and squeezing tightly.  
“What are you doing?” Ankh's voice sounding like it usually did, angry. The familiarity made Eiji laugh. He felt happy. Truly happy. Ankh patted his head lazily.

So it was Eiji himself that started the fourth encounter this way. He only even considers it to be one of their encounters because his way of distinguishing is touch. Eiji slowly lets go of his birdman. Ankh manages to take hold of Eiji's wrist and folds their hands together, searching Eiji's face. Neither of them say anything, too much has already been said. Ankh swallows as Eiji's face comes closer to his. Eiji suddenly hesitates and Ankh feels a fresh tide of anger swamp him, why would Eiji prolong this? He tightens the grip he holds on his fighter's hand, pulling lightly. Eiji probably hadn't expected it, seeing how his body easily toppled into Ankh's gangly frame. He pushed the boy away with an annoyed hiss. Eiji took a few steps back, sitting down on his bed awkwardly out of balance. Ankh cocked his head, waiting. Eiji didn't move, or look at him for a while. This frustrated him to no end.

Eiji's mind raced, trying to piece together what had just happened. He felt a weight settle beside him and he looked over nervously. Of course it was Ankh. This reassured him. He knew that Ankh's temperament was precarious, and that his anger would erupt at even the slightest imagined thing. Accounting for this allowed Eiji to overlook it. He kissed the corner of Ankh's mouth lightly- the way a small child would go to kiss his grandmother. Ankh had no grandmother, and therefore Eiji's weird display of affection was lost on him. Eiji moved on to kiss Ankh's cheek that crinkled with the movement of Ankh's mouth, Ankh's prominent jawline, the Adam's apple that heaved when Ankh was angry, and Ankh's clavicles that taunted him with their occasional appearance at the slip of a shirt. As his lips grazed the aforementioned shirt, Eiji slowly realized that he wanted to touch all of Ankh like this, all of the parts that he hadn't felt before. It was a temporary desire- like hunger- that could easily be fulfilled. Eiji stood and clumsily dragged Ankh's shirt over the blond's head, causing Ankh to momentarily become stuck inside of it. Eiji ignored this and continued to pull anyway, dropping the shirt and leaning back in towards the Greeed, commencing to touch Ankh frantically.

“Eiji-” the name was stifled as it came out of his mouth. The rider's light touches were dizzying, they followed no pattern and it was driving Ankh mad. His borrowed body screamed at him. Eiji seemed to have not heard him call his name, and his lips and palms continued to rub and scratch. Ankh shook his head, gasping as he tried to keep his mind clear. He couldn't focus on any coherent thought, the sensation of touch overwhelmed everything else. Eiji's lips abruptly moved from his upper sternum to his belly button, and Ankh felt himself make a noise he had never made. It wasn't completely unfamiliar, but he knew for a fact he had never heard it come out of his own- or borrowed- mouth. Eiji was frozen as well, Ankh looked at the top of the fighter's head, his heart racing. Eiji slowly looked up at him, a huge, goofy smile plastered on his stupid face.

“Ankh, you-”  
“Shut up!” Ankh hissed, not wanting to hear the rest of his partner's sentence. Eiji continued to grin, so Ankh looked away, his hair swaying a half second behind his motion. Eiji remained still for a few more precious moments, probably looking at him. This made Ankh feel angry, but he didn't have time to feel angry. Eiji had decided to continue. Ankh had never known that Eiji possessed such a side to him, one that felt so much joy at watching someone else suffer. A side that was enjoying torturing another. It was preposterous. As his body convulsed and his chest heaved with that deplorable noise, laughter, Ankh managed to swear to Eiji that he hated him. Eiji laughed back at him, eyes sparkling. Eiji's fingers seemed to automatically know which spots triggered this horrible, horrible survival response on his human, terribly human, body. Ankh couldn't force the body to defend itself, or even to breathe properly. He let out a scream when the rider's hands withdrew from his torso. Eiji smiled at him innocently. Ankh breathed heavily, recovering from the onslaught. He wanted to yell at Eiji, to curse him, to attack the wretched fighter with everything he could muster. His mind, however, out-calculated his feelings and he commenced to return the favor, attacking the sensitive areas of Eiji's body. Eiji's laughter rang out loudly, authoritatively. Ankh continued roughly, as Eiji laughed about being sorry and begged him to stop.


	5. Sharing

Ankh inserted the popsicle into his mouth with familiarity. He was busy looking at something on his iPad, maybe the medal tracker, maybe he was surfing 2chan, for all Eiji cared. Ankh's mouth worked on the ice pop on its own, Ankh probably wasn't even paying attention to it. Eiji was.  
“Ankh, that looks really good,” he spoke up in his usual lively manner. Eiji's comment only elicited a slight grunt from the man that was perched in the tree. Eiji knew that Ankh hadn't even been listening to him, but this didn't bother him. He watched Ankh remove the pop from between his lips, pause for a few moments, lick it, and return it to his mouth. That bothered him. Eiji couldn't take it anymore, watching Ankh eat in such a mesmerizing way was too much for him and his fragile mind. He pushed himself off the ground with a frustrated groan and marched over to the ice cream cart himself.  
“Thanks,” Ankh held out his hand down towards Eiji when the boy returned. Eiji looked up at him.  
“This one's for me,” Eiji stated, sitting down and crossing his legs quickly, refusing to look up at the birdman. He heard Ankh's tongue click with frustration. Next, something had hit him in the head, Eiji turned to see that Ankh had thrown his popsicle stick.

“That's not very nice.”  
“What do you need an ice candy for?” Ankh complained with entitlement. Eiji looked at him and ran the tip of his tongue down the frozen orange cream stick he had bought himself with their Cous Coussier allowance.  
“Answer me,” Ankh's mood was bad, Eiji could tell. He could also tell that Ankh hadn't understood his gesture at all. He continued to suck on his pop sensually for a few seconds anyway.  
“Eiji,” Ankh hissed. Eiji stood up and held out the popsicle.  
“Fine. If you want it so much, take it,” Eiji found himself saying. He didn't feel comfortable with the words he had used, they made him sound upset and petty. Ankh eyed the pop for a moment before grabbing it unceremoniously.  
“I don't want it now that you've put your mouth all over it,” Ankh complained in a harsh tone before sticking the popsicle in his mouth with the same casualness as he had the last. Eiji blinked. An indirect kiss, right? This time Ankh noticed Eiji's stare as he consumed the frozen stick.  
“What are you staring at?” he demanded.  
“It looks delicious.”  
“It is,” Ankh hissed back at him. Eiji looked away, hoping this would stop him from thinking about Ankh's wet lips. He could feel Ankh's eyes burning holes into him. And then another popsicle stick struck him in the head.

“Hey! That's not fair! I gave you my ice candy,” Eiji complained. He paused, again displeased with the words he had said. Well, not so much the words, but the tone he had used.  
“Are you okay? You're acting weird,” Eiji heard Ankh ask. He didn't know how to answer the question, he didn't even know what was wrong.  
“Let's go home,” Eiji decided, walking away slowly. He heard Ankh drop down from the tree and take a few long steps to catch up.  
“I was talking to you,” Ankh sneered.  
“You don't have to sound so angry all the time,” Eiji glanced at him, “Even though that's how you are.”  
“Eiji, are you mad at me?”  
“Yes,” Eiji was aware of how childish he sounded.  
“Is it because I took your ice candy or because I ignored your proposition?” were the Greeed's next words. Eiji opened his mouth to ask about the proposition, but he understood before he said anything so he closed his mouth again. Ankh had actually understood, and pretended to not understand. This confused Eiji. He heard Ankh's habitual clicking noise that announced Ankh's giving in to something.  
“I'll make the ice candy up to you,” Ankh grumbled, taking Eiji's hand. They walked in silence back to the restaurant- with their hands together.

They found the place empty, closed for the day. It helped that Chiyoko was on vacation- Dubai, maybe it was. Eiji watched Ankh stomp in the direction of the kitchen.  
“Ankh, maybe you shouldn't eat so many of those,” he spoke up, watching Ankh tear into a brand new popsicle, “You've had a lot of them today. Remember that you'll get sick.”  
“Eiji,” Ankh held out the ice pop at arm's length. Eiji blinked. Ankh was offering it to him.  
“For me?” Eiji wanted to make sure. This obviously tested Ankh's fragile patience. He swiftly negated any space between them, shoving the frozen ice into Eiji's mouth. Eiji blinked in surprise and took hold of the stick. It was a move Ankh continued to pull on him, nothing noteworthy. He focused his eyes on the smooth, angular face that was so close to his. Eiji took half a step back to see properly. Ankh didn't like this and pushed the rider back against the kitchen counter, trapping Eiji in. It briefly reminded Eiji of their first encounter, but only briefly. Things were different now. Eiji slowly started to pull the popsicle out of his mouth, watching Ankh's face slowly converge on his own. Ankh's tongue slid out from between his lips; his mouth gaping as he took a long lick of Eiji's ice candy.  
“A-Ankh,” Eiji breathed, his heart was racing. Ankh's clear eyes looked up at him, the visual contact was sincere and intense, Eiji understood that Ankh didn't want him to say anything. To just go with the flow. Going with the flow was something Eiji knew he was good at.

Eiji returned the tip of the popsicle to his mouth, the coldness of it numbing. Ankh's tongue continued to work on the other side of the pop, sliding around audibly. Ankh began involving his lips, rotating between licks and light sucking noises. Eiji's imagination started to wander, he moved on to mimicking Ankh's actions without making a conscious decision. Their tongues danced around the stick of ice with the occasional collision. Ankh ignored these accidental moments, so Eiji did as well. They noisily sucked at the pop, which was beginning to melt- Eiji could feel a trickle of liquid run down his hand. He ignored this too. Ankh's breath would regularly hit his face, the warmth jarring and painful in comparison to the ice candy. Eiji's savoring of the popsicle became more frantic, and suddenly there was no popsicle at all- only Ankh's tongue, and Ankh's lips. The red Greeed had caught him. They licked at each other momentarily, juices from the frozen snack still lightly coating their cold tongues. Ankh's head moved forward quickly, forcing Eiji into a sudden, deep kiss. He returned the kiss whole-heartedly, dropping the ice candy onto the floor in favor of embracing Ankh instead. Eiji wanted to put everything into their cold, wet, sticky kiss.


End file.
